Murasakiiro no bara
by tvip11
Summary: Miki Sato (OC) is your average teenager, apart from her ghost seeing abilities. But when she gets close to a soul reaper, her world begins to fall apart. Please R&R so I can get better,
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So sorry this chapter is kinda boring. I just wanted you guys to get use to Miki before I get into the plot and junk. **

His fingers traced my spine, making me shudder. "What's wrong, Mi-chan? Don't you like my touch?" he asked. Of course I liked, I liked it alot. But this was strange. His hands were placed on my hips, his face close to mine. He kissed my neck, causing a little moan to slip from my lips. But he was unsatisfied with that.

"Mi-chan, say something. Say something for me." His lips brush mine and a shiver went through my body. His brown eyes stared into mine as his hands reached for my the buttons of my shirt….

* * *

I jolted up. Sweat was all over my body, and the sheets of my bed were tangled. Why did I dream _that_? I looked at my clock. "Shit!" I hissed as I scrambled out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I was going to be late. I jumped in the shower to try and wash off the smell of sweat and lust that covered my body. I jumped out, brushed my teeth and got dressed in record time. I grabbed a scrunchie off my nightstand and put my black hair into a ponytail. I rushed out of my room, only for my mother to stop me in my tracks.

"Breakfast, Miki." I groaned.

"Mom, breakfast is not important when you're late." I tried to move around her, but she got in my way again. "Miki, food, now."

I groaned and ran into the kitchen and grabbed some bread from the bread box. I waved goodbye to my Mother as shoved the bread slice into my mouth and ran out of the door.

* * *

I finally got to class, just a minute before the late bell. Hiromi walked up to me, only to burst into a side-splitting laughter.

"What happened to you?!" she managed to spit out before laugh again.

"I woke up late." I sat down in my seat, still a bit out of breath. "I had this really freaky dream last night."

Hiromi stopped laughing and raised a brow. "Oh? About?"

I blushed. "Dirty stuff..."

She smiled. "With?"

My whole body turned red. "Ichigo..."

She giggled and looked over at our orange haired classmate, who was too busy being abused by Rukia to even notice us. "He _is _cute."

"Yeah, but, why? Why would I have a dream about that?!"

"Who knows? Maybe it's your hormones trying to get you to grow some balls and ask him out. Or at least talk to him!"

"Hiromi, shut up!"

She giggled. "You know it's the truth!"

* * *

We sat out on the roof, eating lunch. Hiromi kept trying to stealing my onigiri, with aggravated me to no end. She reached over me in another attempt to eat my food. "Hiromi! Stooopp!"

"Mi-chan! Give me some!"

"Hiromi! Ask your Dad to make you some!"

"My Dad doesn't know how to make these!" she whined. I stuck my tongue out at her and popped another into my mouth.

"Miiiii~channn~"

* * *

Gym sucked. Like super sucked. But the worst part was running track. I'm an okay runner. I'm not the fastest, but I'm certainly not the slowest. I hated how long it took. We had to run _three_ miles. I get tired after one! I was already on the field by the time Hiromi got out there. She had put her pink hair in a ponytail and wiped off most of her make-up.

"Hey, hey, slow poke!" I said.

"Man, I can't believe Sensei didn't let me sit this one out!" she pouted as she pulled up her socks.

"Well, you've been sitting out for the past three weeks and it's starting to show," I said as I patted her belly. She made a face at me.

"Why am I still your friend?"

"Because you love me!" I giggled.

Sensei blew his whistle. "Alright, you guys! Today we are running three miles! You guys will be split up into two groups. Group One will run first. Then after they're done, Group Two will run. Got it?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Alright, listen for your name. When you are called, get on the track. Ishida, Kurosaki, Sato, Ito, Oonishi ..."

Hiromi and I stepped on the track, right behind Uryu and Ichigo. "Aren't we lucky?" whispered Hiromi, "Stuck behind the hottest boys in class while they're in tight shorts!"

I frowned at her. "Shut up, you pervert!"

Coach blew his whistle and everyone got ready. "On your mark, get set, go!"

* * *

I sat on the bench, out of breath and super dehydrated.

"Man...I need water," said Hiromi. I gave her a look. "You _barely_ jogged."

She frowned. "So?"

I twisted a piece of my hair. "Don't you think that means you a bit unhealthy?"

She laughed. "Me?! Unhealthy?! I am a temple of perfection." She started to do crazy modeling poses, which were funny and embarrassing.A few kids standing near us gave her look.

"Okay, Hiromi. You can stop. I don't want to be labeled weird because of you."

She pouted. "Who said I'm weird?"

"Me."

* * *

I walked inside my house, only to find that my Mom was already home.

"Hi, Mom. What's for dinner?" I asked as I slipped my shoes off. She was sitting on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"Take-out."

"Oh." I grabbed some and walked into my room to get started on my homework. I made a mental list of what I had to do. _Math, English, Science, History…_ My phone rang, snapping me back into reality.

"Hello?"

"Miiiii~channnn!"

"Hiromi! Do your homework!"

"I'm trying but I'm boooooorrrrreeeeddd."

Silence.

"I'm hanging up on you, Hiromi." Her faint cry of no was cut off by me closing my phone. I sighed. Why was I friends with such an idiot?


	2. Chapter 2

He ran his finger up my thigh as he kissed my neck, sending a shudder up my spine. He tilted my head up, so I was looking straight into his eyes. I reached up to grab his hand, but he pinned them down on the desk. "What do you think you're doing Miki?" he asked. I didn't answer back, I couldn't answer back, and he frowned. "Miki, answer me." He brushed some of my hair out of my face and leaned in close, a bit too close. But I didn't move. "Miki, say something."

* * *

My eyes popped open as I tried to control my breathing. I was drenched in sweat and I had kicked off my covers off of my bed. I took in a deep breath and sighed. I rolled over and checked the time. 3 in the morning. I groaned and started moving around, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I looked around my room, looking for something to do. _I could rearrange my manga, or dust off my gymnastics awards, or maybe-_

"Why are youuu uuup?" a voice asked. I jumped and turned around to see a ghost. Another. Freakin'. Ghost. She looked like she was in her teens and it was clear that she had died from a stab wound, since a knife jutted out of her side. She floated above my bed, her arms folded in a disapproving manner.

"What? Get out!" I hissed at it. I threw a shoe at her, but it just went through her.

"Go to sleep," she said.

"Why do you want me to sleep?"

"Becauuuse, it's relaxing to watch youuu sleep."

I blushed. "W-Why are you watching me sleep you creep?!"

"It brings peace to me."

"Well go get peace from someone else." I turned my back to her and started fiddling around with junk so it seemed like I was busy. But she didn't leave. I sighed.

"You can stay, I guess. Just don't let my Mom see you, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower. Stay in my room, got it?"

I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Why, of all the ghost to pester me, was she here? Why her? I would rather have a pervert in my room than her! I took off my clothes and took a hot shower. It was nice to take a shower without my Mom yelling at me to get out. I heard the door knob rattle, but ignored it. If it was my Mom, she would've started yelling by now. It continued to rattle for a good ten minutes, and then it stopped. I turned off the water and got out, only to be face to face with ghost girl.

"AHHHH!" I grabbed my towel, trying to cover up my body.

"Why are youuu screaming?"

"Because I'm naked!"

* * *

I walked into class and sat next to Hiromi, who was texting underneath her desk.

"Hiromi!" She jumped and glared at me.

"That was so uncool! I thought you were Sensei!" she said as she put her phone away.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to be texting anyway!"

Hiromi pulled me closer. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Sensei is putting us into groups for our next project! Isn't that awesome?!"

"I guess. But I have the worst luck when it comes to groups. I'll probably be stuck in a group with a bunch of stupid people and then I'll have to do it by myself." I groaned and placed my head on my desk, hoping that there would be another hard worker in my group.

"Have faith in your classmates Mi-chan! Who knows, maybe you'll get Orihime, or Uryu, or maybe even Ichigo!"

I looked at her and blushed. Me and Ichigo? No,no,no! I know I'll embarrass myself. "Hiromi, shut up."

She giggled. "Whatever, grumpy cat. I just know I'm gonna be in your group! We _always _get put together!"

"That's true," I said, twirling a piece of my hair. It had been like that since we were kids.

"Listen up class!" said our teacher as everyone sat in their seats, "We're going to be in groups for our next project!" Most groaned while others started picking out their partners. Our teacher frowned. "_I'm _picking the partners." I groaned in my head. _Please, please, please let me have Hiromi in my group! _

"Um, Kuchiki, Inoue, and Asona. You'll be the first group."

They started moving around as she continued to call out names.

"Ishida, Sado, Arisawa…Sato,Ito, and…"

Hiromi grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Who was going to be in our group?

"…Kurosaki."

Hiromi gave me a wicked grin. Why me? Why, out of all the people in this classroom, was Ichigo picked?

"Lucky, lucky, lucky," she whispered in my ear as he walked over. I pushed her away from me and frowned.

"Um, Miki-san and Hiromi-san, right?" he asked as he pulled up a chair. I noticed that his hair had gotten a bit longer.

"Yeah!" said Hiromi. She nudged my arm, and I nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"We should do something historical!"

Ichigo agree and they continued to chatter as I glanced out the window. I looked at the birds passing by the classroom, ignoring everyone else. Then I saw something in the distance. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if I could tell what it was. But all I saw was a blob. I frowned.

Hiromi tapped my shoulder. "Mi-chan, do you agree?"

"Um, yeah."

Ichigo pushed a piece of paper toward me. "Good, see you later." He got up and walked over to the teacher to ask her something. She nodded in response and he left.

"Hiromi, what did I agree to?" I asked her.

She gave me an annoyed look. "I knew you weren't listening! We're meeting up at Ichigo's house after school. His address is on the paper."

I unfolded it and saw that she was right. His address was written there in his sloppy handwriting. I frowned. "You're walking with me, right?"

"Duh, Miki!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiromi let out a large sigh. "I didn't realize Ichi-kun lived this far away."

I glared at her. "Hiromi, we've been walking for 5 minutes. And when did you start calling Ichigo 'Ichi-kun'?"

"When you weren't paying attention in class! I just went for it and he didn't mind. So now, he's Ichi-kun."

I mentally slapped Hiromi. I knew that she was doing this just to tease me, I knew it. But still, that pain in my chest hit me with full force. But I brushed it off. I wasn't the type of person to hold grudges, and even if I was, holding one against Hiromi would be impossible.

"Anyway, how are you gonna act?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to catch on to what she was trying to say.

"I mean, are you gonna act sexy, or shy? When you reach to go grab something, will you brush his hand? Are you gonna do that thing with your hair?"

"What thing with my hair?"

"Y'know, the twisty thing." She grabbed a piece of her hair and showed me exactly what she was talking about. She twisted it, around and around.

"Oh, that thing. It's just a quirk."

"But you can use that quirk to lure him in."

I gave her a look. "And how would I do that Miss Romantic Expert?"

She thought about it for a second. "I don't know. "

I let out a sigh as we approached his house. It was small, but nice, and it was connected to his Dad's business. Hiromi went through the glass double doors and started snooping around.

"H-Hiromi! Get out of his house!"

"Woah! The clinic part is soooo cool! Come in here, it smells like clean stuff!"

"Hiromi!"

"AH HA!" said a voice behind me. I jumped. I looked up and saw a tall man with a big goofy grin on his face. He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Isshin Kurosaki! Nice to meet you two lovely ladies."

Hiromi shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Hiromi Ito, and this is my friend, Miki Sato. We're here to work on a project with Ichigo!"

He leaned in closer to me. "Sato? I think I know your mother. Chiyo, right?"

"Um, yes sir."

Hiromi gave him a look. "How do you know Miki's Mom?"

"I met her a long time ago."

"R-Really? She never mentioned you." But then again, my Mom didn't talk about people she knew. She only asked who I knew.

Ichigo walked in. "Hey Dad, have you seen-Hm? Oh, hey Miki, Hiromi."

"Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me that they were so beautiful."

He gave his Dad a look. "Whatever. You guys can follow me upstairs."

* * *

"Wow, Ichi-kun, your room is so clean!" She was right. His bed was nicely made and there was no trash to be found.

"Thanks."

"So, our project is on geishas and samurais. Should we do a paper?" I asked.

Hiromi sat down on his bed. I frowned at her. Shouldn't she be polite and sit on the floor with me? She made a face. "I'm not the paper type, but whatever. So, how do we set it up?"

"Like any other paper," I said. She gave me a look.

"Let's not do a paper," said Ichigo, "Let's do an interview."

We gave him a look. "Ichi-kun, I don't think we're not allowed to bring geishas to school."

"No, see we have someone dress up like a samurai and a geisha and get them to tell facts about themselves."

I nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. But how are we going to make the outfits, find the information, write and rehearse the lines, in two weeks?"

"Well, I can sew pretty fast. Maybe if I get my brother to help, we could get it done this weekend."

Ichigo raised a brow. "You can sew?"

"Yep! I make my own Lolita outfits for Comiket and Lolita Conventions!"

"You go to Comiket?!"

"Yep! Every year!"

She pulled out her phone, which was decorated in a gyaru type style. "Wanna see some pics?"

He moved closer to her. "Sure."

I gritted my teeth as she went through her pictures.

"This one is my sister's! I stole it!"

"What about that one?"

"I made it! It took _forever_, but I'm really glad with how it turned out!"

Why was she doing this? We needed to work on our project, not look at her in frilly skirts and corsets! But I decided to keep quiet, and I started making a list of materials we needed. And that's when it happened. The sound of rapid footsteps, her angry face, and her size 6 feet meeting his face and knocking him out of the window.

* * *

"I was _not_ expecting that!" said Hiromi as we walked down the street. Rukia had busted into Ichigo's room and had kicked him out the window. Hiromi and I were surprised and left, hoping she wouldn't do the same to us.

"Same here," I said.

"Well, we're here," she said as we stopped in front of my house.

"Are you sure you want to walk by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Mi-chan!" she said.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Miki!"


End file.
